Desde mi punto de vista Edward
by Korin no Hana
Summary: Desde mi punto de vista mi genial punto de vista , todo esto ha salido mejor de lo esperado, o al menos para mí. Quiero decir, ¡Al recuperó su cuerpo! Pero… ¿¡Tú sabes el incordio que es hacer las cosas sin alquimia?


**Nombre:** Mi punto de vista

**Categoría: **Full Metal Alchemist

**Géneros:**Romance, humor.

**Pareja:** Edward X Winry, menciones Ling x Ran Fan, Al x May y Roy x Riza

**Resumen:** Desde mi punto de vista (mi genial punto de vista), todo esto ha salido mejor de lo esperado, o al menos para mí. Quiero decir, ¡Al recuperó su cuerpo! Pero…

¿¡Tú sabes el incordio que es hacer las cosas sin alquimia!?

**Disclaimer: **Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.

Desde mi punto de vista (mi genial punto de vista), todo esto ha salido mejor de lo esperado, o al menos para mí. Quiero decir, ¡Al recuperó su cuerpo! Pero…

¿¡Tú sabes el incordio que es hacer las cosas sin alquimia!?

Oh sí, el otro día cuando vinieron Ling y Ran Fan a comer empezaron a discutir y entonces Ran Fan se cabreó, y de alguna extraña forma (no tengo ni idea de como esa mujer lo consiguió tan fácilmente) se le cayó el auto-mail en una estantería y la tuve que reparar desde el principio, porque si no, ¡Winry me mataría! Lo peor no fue eso… Lo peor vino cuando después de eso, se pusieron en plan melosos y se besaron delante de nosotros… ¡PUAJ! Casi me da algo, ¡esas cosas se hacen en la maldita intimidad! ¿¡O acaso yo estoy con Winry dándome besos delante de todo el mundo!?

Bueno, solo le doy besos cuando estoy delante del coronel bastardo que le incomoda que haga eso. Aunque generalmente, de alguna extraña manera, siempre aparece por ahí Riza y me acaba mandándome 3 metros bajo tierra cuando me golpea, por que según ella lo estoy haciendo delante de un coronel y NO es bueno.

Claro que sé que cuando lo hago no es bueno, no soy tonto (de hecho, soy un genio). Pero me encanta hacer cabrear o poner incómodo al coronel, es una sensación genial. Lo malo viene cuando él hace lo mismo cuando estoy trabajando, po horas viene un rato, besa a Riza y luego se va. Lo único bueno de todo eso es que normalmente, como Riza no se lo espera, le da una fuerte bofetada.

Lo malo de todo eso es que cuando beso a Winry delante de Mustang, Winry también me da y es con su llave inglesa… Y hace daño, aunque por los jamás de los jamases lo admitiré.

El otro día Al volvió de viaje y nos invitó a cenar. Allí estaba, por supuesto, la joven Mey junto a Al, siendo muy pegadiza con él durante toda la comida. ¡No lo aguanto! ¡No puedo ver a mi hermano menor con una chica! No sé, siempre lo vi muy niño… Según Winry ya se me pasará, aunque sea a base de golpes. Es que cuando le vi besándose con Mey tuve una sensación extraña y no pude evitar hacer el ruido de asco, ¡Pero te juro que no lo hice aposta!

Luego Mey se vengó y me puso en mi plato de sopa un tetrabrik entero de leche. Para que luego digan que la gente no es rencorosa. ¡Já!

¿Te he dicho ya que el otro día, por motivos de trabajo, tuve que ir a la mansión de los Amstrong? Ver discutir a los hermanos siempre se disfruta, aunque es algo normal, según la gente. La general Amstrong da miedo, mucho miedo… No sé como el peñazo de Amstrong puede ser su hermano, en serio.

¡Oh! Ayer la pequeña Elysia cumplió 6 añitos… Que rápido pasaba el tiempo. Estuve bastante bien en la celebración, hasta que, otra vez, mi amigo el coronel bastardo me clavó el tenedor en la pierna para hacerme gritar, y él se estaba riendo a carcajadas. Empezamos a discutir, y, en ese momento nos dimos cuenta él y yo de lo terrible que puede ser la mujer de Hughes…

También fui a visitar a mi maestra y a otros militares… Incluso a Scar… ¿Quién lo diría, he? También fui a la tumba de Nina y… Hoenheim (o estúpido padre también es su otro apodo). Por supuesto, también fui a tu tumba, _mamá._

¡En fin! En cuanto consiga decirle a Winry que me voy otra vez de viaje sin ser despedazado, ¡te escribiré otra carta! ~

_¿Podrá el joven genio Edward Elric escribirle de nuevo? _

**¡Buenas! Estaba haciendo este fanfic y estaba diciendo: ¡En verdad Ed es un maleducado y creído genio! Pero aun así, a todos nos encanta Ed, ¿Verdad?**

**Este fanfic entra dentro de mi colección de fanfics 'desde mi punto de vista', donde hay otras series como Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail y Hitman Reborn! –Aún están subiéndose-, si queréis verlos están en mi perfil :P en fin, ¡Espero muchos reviews! **


End file.
